The Concert
by Mechanical-Rose-Sama
Summary: This is the first complete fanfiction of Fairy Tail. I do not own any of the characters in this story as well as all the songs that are used for this story. I hope you all like this.
1. Chapter 1

Listening to the radio intently with their hands on their phones, Lucy, and Levy wait for the moment when they are able to call in. "All right all of my listeners in just a few moments you will get the chance to win two V.I.P section passes for next week's concert. Just get ready, and when you hear this..." They hear '..._We find redemption, In the love we've won...' _"Then call in as fast as you can and make sure you're the number 36 caller"

"Ohh I can't wait Levy-chan" squealed Lucy as she does a little dance while sitting on the floor next to the radio.

"I know, I can't believe they are finally here" Levy smiles brightly at her best friend and roommate.

The newest boy band, Flame Boy Band(Spin off of the band Zac Brown Band), has finally graced the city of Magnolia with their presence and within just a couple days of the tickets being for sale the concert was already sold out and the only way to win them. As they got their phones ready they heard the verse and started calling.

"Ahh. Its Ringing." Levy says while her fingers are crossed. They both hear "Congratulations, you are the 36 caller! What is your name?" "Ahhh... Its Levy, Levy McGarden." "Well congratulations Levy, You and your friend are going to see Flame Boy Band next Saturday night! How EXCITED are you?!" "AHHHHH...Oh my goodness I can't believe it YAY!" The radio announcer could just hear squealing and laughing.

Time Skip

"Can you believe it? We're finally here." Lucy smiled as she squeezed her friends hand as they waited in line to get into the concert. There was tons of other girls from all over the Fiore. Then all of them started cheering as they saw the gates were opening. It was an hour till the concert officially started but they all wanted good seats and wanted to try to get pictures of the band. As they all headed through the gates and the metal detectors Lucy holds out her arm to show her charm bracelet that had little gold miniature keys hanging off of it, each representing ten of the twelve Zodiac celestial spirits, and five silver keys as Levy takes walks through the metal detector. As they started their way to the V.I.P. section they couldnt contain their excitement as they saw the stage lighting up.

"Oh my, I wonder if we'll be able to get behind stage and meet the band before they get on stage?" Levy asked. as they made it into the V.I.P. section.

"We might be able to, but it all depends what all this section is able to get. But we got luck on our." Lucy smiles and looks around the area. "Hey why not take a picture in front of the stage before it gets too crowded?" Pulling Levy with her they get in front of the stage and looked around for someone to take their picture. "Hey could you take our picture please?" Lucy smiled at the lanky man wearing what looked like rustic almost medieval style clothing with a horse head pin on his shirt. He smiled at the two girls and said _Moshi Moshi_ and stands to take the picture. When the girls thanked the man and looked at the picture they gasped when they saw another face in their picture. An spiky orange hair boy with glasses was photoed smiling behind them. Turning around Lucy and Levy came face to face with a member of the band.

While Lucy is speechless, Levy finds her voice, "Oh my, you're Loke..." Levy smiles brightly as Lucy starts to find her voice.

"H-Hi..." Lucy looked up at Loke's face noticing his orange hair spiked every which way with orange cat-like ear protruding from his head.

"Hey ladies." He gives his charming smile, while squatting down in his tuxedo shirt and his black jeans, as both girls blush madly, "So did you beautiful young ladies come to see me?"

"Yes... No... well... Ah..." Lucy looks over to Levy for some help with her words.

"We came to see you all." Levy smiles brightly and extends her hand upward, "I'm Levy and this is my best friend Lucy" Loke reaches his hand over to Lucy and she extends her right arm up to meet his. He goes to kiss her hand but notices a flash of light and sees what is causing it. As soon as he sees the keys he backs up suddenly and smiles apologetically at them.

"W-w-well why not come backstage and hang out with us... before the show starts?"

"Could we?" Levy asks excitedly as she jumps up alittle, her light orange skirt flaring up alittle, then settling back down against her thighs.

"Yes... I will... Go tell Caprio to let you ladies through." As soon as he says that he rushes off.

"Why do you think he was out here before the show?" Lucy asks a little perplexed about how Loke acted slightly toward her. She glanced down and looked to see if something was amiss, but seemed as though her white crop top with a blue heart in the middle, held tightly against with a black belt was in place nothing seemed wrong with her blue jean shorts she was wearing either.

"Who knows but lets go." Levy pulled her a little while she was making sure her headband was in place and her blue vest was buttoned and her yellow show bra was in place. (sorry. i meshed two of her outfits together. her orange dress from Tenrou Island arc, and her blue vest with yellow bra from Phantom Lord Arc. I just didn't want her to be in one of her usual outfits. But still in her outfit.)

Pushing their way to the door that leads backstage they smile up at the guard, he was wearing slick black glasses and a tight fitting pale yellow shirt with a black jacket with short, puffy sleeves, which only covered the upper part of his chest, with an extremely short, dark green tie with flat ends tied around his neck. "Yes?" He said roughly while folding his arms over his chest, his name tag stating,"Caprio" was his name.

"Um... This is Levy,"Lucy points to the girl next to her, "And I'm Lucy...um... we were told that we could go backstage..." Lucy was uncertain for about if they were wrong in thinking and worried her lower lip.

"Ah, yes,here you go," handing them lanterns, and "go ahead." He bowed slightly toward them as he moved out of their way. Bowing back toward him they placed the lanterns over their head and looked around, as everyone was busily running around.

There was a guy with black hair and braided in red cornrows, with hair scissors in his back pocket, walking to a door leading off to the right with a muscular man wearing a white shirt with black spots on it guarding it. As soon as he spotted Lucy though he had hearts in his eyes and ran up to her, "You have a MOO-arvelous body"

Lucy gasps and covers herself and hides behind Levy. "Don't say that...its creepy."

"Tauran, leave them alone," said a guy wearing only black cargo pants and a necklace that looked like a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet. He had black spiky hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey guys, we have visitors," The guy in black cargo pants walked through the door as the girls could hear 'Hey Gray', and 'Ice-breath fight me'. They scurried past Tauran who was just outside the door still staring at Lucy.

Levy's eyes went straight to the guy sitting on the couch as Lucy looked around at all of the people in the room. There was a couple of women in there, one of them staring at Gray from the corner with hearts in her eyes, another was sitting on a high stool glancing around and lightly staying on a guy that had a red tattoo on his face. He was a little away from her tuning a guitar. The guy sitting on the couch had a black sleeveless shirt on with beige pants. The guy who was yelling Gray was about to throw a couch pillow was halted when the woman on the stool yelled at him.

"Natsu! You two better be behaving." "AYE" Both of them grabbed each other around the shoulders and looked happy to be next to each other. "Good now you guys need to be ready in 20 minutes. Make sure everything is ready. Hi. I'm Erza and the woman in the corner is Juvia. You girls probably already know who everyone is already," they both nodded, "good. Now go." Erza pushed them toward the group of guys and as they were stumbled forward they tripped over a cord. Lucy landed on her bottom next to the instrument cases and Levy landed on the couch with her head in the guys lap. It was so quiet until Natsu starts laughing and sits next to Lucy on the floor. She looked at him with her faces blushing a crimson red and puffed out her cheeks at him.

"Um, excuse me..." Levy opened her eyes to see a pair of green eyes with flecks of red in them, hovering over her. Gasping she rushes to sit up and pumps heads with the face.

"Ow. I am so so sorry." groaning slightly Levy bows her head and stares at her hands.

"Hey no big deal, got a thick head." turning slightly she looks over at the guy sitting beside her.

"Uh.. I'm Levy... Levy McGarden." She smiles brightly at him as she extends her hand toward him.

"Gajeel...Gajeel Redfox." he grabs her hand gently and then lets go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Previous**

Lucy and Levy won tickets to the Flame Boy Band (a spin off of the Zac Brown Band) and when getting their picture taking Loke photobombed it and invited them backstage. Once backstage they were introduced.. in a way- they were tripped by a cord when Erza pushed them- to the members of the band.

? ﾟﾔﾺ

"Natsu! You two better be behaving." "AYE" Both of them grabbed each other around the shoulders and looked happy to be next to each other. "Good now you guys need to be ready in 20 minutes. Make sure everything is ready. Hi. I'm Erza and the woman in the corner is Juvia. You girls probably already know who everyone is already," they both nodded, "good. Now go." Erza pushed them toward the group of guys and as they were stumbled forward they tripped over a cord. Lucy landed on her bottom next to the instrument cases and Levy landed on the couch with her head in the guys lap. It was so quiet until Natsu starts laughing and sits next to Lucy on the floor. She looked at him with her faces blushing a crimson red and puffed out her cheeks at him.

"Um, excuse me..." Levy opened her eyes to see a pair of green eyes with flecks of red in them, hovering over her. Gasping she rushes to sit up and pumps heads with the face.

"Ow. I am so so sorry." groaning slightly Levy bows her head and stares at her hands.

"Hey no big deal, got a thick head." turning slightly she looks over at the guy sitting beside her.

"Uh.. I'm Levy... Levy McGarden." She smiles brightly at him as she extends her hand toward him.

"Gajeel...Gajeel Redfox." he grabs her hand gently and then lets go.

? ﾟﾔﾺ

**Now**

Still smiling Levy looks down at her hands as she says, "Yes I know who you are. You play the guitar and you also sing. You sing wonderfully, and you are just awesome on the guitar."

Gajeel smiles slightly at the compliment and wants to know more about this fascinating creature in front of him that smelt like old books (which I believe is an AMAZING smell) and strawberries. So intrigued by this girl he breaks out from his rough gruff self and starts to talk to her to find out more about her.

While this is going on Natsu finally calms down and introduces himself to the blonde chick next to him, "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel," He smiles his charming smile as she stares at him for a few minutes.

Opening and closing her mouth a few times Lucy finally closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm her beating heart. Finding her voice she starts again, "Lucy. Its nice to meet you. I can't believe I am actually able to meet THE Natsu. You are Amazing. You started here in Magnolia didnt you? Oh my goodness, did you ever believe you would now be loved by thousands of girls and woman? Do you always destroy your chairs and the guitars? Where di-"

Natsu interrupted her when he places his finger against her lips "woah there Lucy," He chuckles, "Only a few questions before we go on stage. Yes I started out here when gramps took me in at the Fairy Tail Academy. I nevered realized I would become as famous for something I love doing. I enjoy singing and found the others at the school. And what are you talking about destroying chairs and guitars? I do no such thing."

"Bullshit Flame head, you're always destroying things, on stage and off stage. I cant tell you how many times gramps has to pay for new ones so that we can continue with this gig." Gray says to him as he leans back in a chair next to Juvia.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't I remember any of that droopy eyes?" Natsu gets heated up, Lucy can feel the heat rolling off of him, and throws the wooden stool that he was sitting on toward Gray, who grabbed it before it could hit Juvia, who was leaning towards Gray like she was going to say something.

"Watch what you're freaking doing flame brain. You almost hit Juvia and you about broke another stool." Gray let go of the stool, having head back toward Natsu when Erza yelled out for both of them to stop. Lucy watching all of this transpire in a dazed state, didn't realize the stool heading her way until it was almost too late. Lucy screamed and covered her head waiting for the inevitable. But instead of the wooden crashing against her she felt herself pressed firmly against a warm hard item. After a minute she opened her eyes and looked toward the the item, it was a well toned torso that was tanned just right and on top of the torso there was a white scarf loosely hung around the neck. Lucy looked up at who the body belonged to and her stare got locked into place when she met the night sky blue( I know Natsu has black eyes, at least according to Fairy tail WiKi, he does but I thought it sounded more beautiful like that) with a sparkle throughout them making them look like she was staring off into the galaxy and could see the universe. She melted into those eyes and everything around her became silenced. A few moments passed by until she got yanked from the warmth of the arms surrounding her and the eyes that seemed to just go on forever, blinking back into reality she turned to look who was yanking on her and realized that it wasn't quiet but actually pretty loud and the one sounded the most concern was her best friend, Levy.

"Lucy... Lucy.. Come on Luce-chan answer me. Are you ok?" Levy asked with concern filling her eyes while she ran her hands over Lucy's head and body to see if there was any cuts or bruising.

"Uh... yeah.." Looking over her body then glancing over to where she was sitting she say the stool was no where near it, then she looked around to see where it was at. Erza was placing it on the other side of the room.

There were questions filling her head when all of a sudden the door was opened by a tall man with a brown thin curly mustache, he was dressed in a brown suit and a hat with a point on the top that also matched his clothes. He pulled out a pocket watch and said in a loud voice, "It is time for the concert to start, he says" putting it back into his pocket looked up at the members, "You need to get in position, he says."

"Oh alright, guys come on." The guy with the red tattoo spoke up as he got up from the stool and ran his fingers through his blue hair before shaking his locks into place. Once he was about to walk out the door he looked over at Erza winked and walked out. Loke soon followed mumbling a 'See you ladies later' while keeping his distance from Lucy. Gray got up also and Juvia yipped out loud when he somehow lost his pants and blushed a bright red as he snatched his pants up and placed them on. Now the only ones left to leave were Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu was still sitting on the floor dumbfounded and Gajeel was starting at the bluenette who was helping her friend up. Erza finally getting her emotions under check stared back at them and yanked Natsu off the floor and threw him through the door, she was about to pull Gajeel who instead pushed himself up and started walking out the door himself.

"Hey Lucy and Levy want to join us on the 'sidelines'?" Erza looked at them and smiled as they were readjusting themselves.

"Um... actually would it be okay if we just go out into the V.I.P. section and watch from down there?" Levy asked.

"Yeah you can," Erza stated sweetly, "But make sure you keep you're backstage passes close to you." She ended sweetly.

"Thanks." This time it was Lucy who answered and the girls walked out of the room and out the exit doors.

After Lucy and Levy left backstage they went to the restroom to fix themselves and then went to stand in front of the stage as the opening act was doing their last song.

"Oh my goodness Lucy, what our luck to be able to go backstage to meet them. But it turned out we only talked to mostly just Natsu and Gajeel." Levy smiled with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh I know and I would never have believed that THAT was how they acted. i thought it was all an act." Lucy smiled back at her friend. "Any way what did you and mister dark, tall, and gruffy talk about?"

"Oh you know, normal questions you would ask when meeting someone new." Levy looked up to the stage as the stagehands were moving around for the band to come on stage.

"So are you aren't scared of him?"

"No why would I?"

"Oh I dont know... maybe because everything that is said about him is bad. Like hes very cold and mean. He only tends to himself and that he doesn't-"

"Oh no. He isn't like that at all." Levy turns to her friend and stares at her like she has lost her mind. "He is very quiet thats true but I believe its because he doesn't know how to act around a lot of people. He is some what mean, he kept calling me shrimp, and making fun of me being short..." she smiles gently "But I think he was just teasing, just to get my reaction."

"Oh. so you," Lucy slides up against her, "Liiiiikkkeee him." She teases Levy.

"Uh... What...And what about you and Natsu" Levy stutterers and smiles at Lucy.

"What are you talking about? We were just having a conversation."

"Mhm. What about the whole stool incident?" Levy teased her friend.

"He saved me from getting hit." Lucy blushed a deep crimson when she remembered opening her eyes seeing his naked chest.

"Mhm." Levy left it at that as the lights dimmed and a fog machine started up rolling fog over the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Then

? ﾟﾔﾺ

Natsu and Gray are acting like normal and Lucy gets saved by Natsu when Gray retaliates by throwing the stool back at Natsu. After being saved Lucy stares at his body while she is pressed firmly against him until Levy pulls her away and makes sure she is unharmed. They then leave to go watch the concert from the front of the stage in the V.I.P. Section.

...

"_So are you aren't scared of him?" _

"_No why would I?"_

"_Oh I dont know... maybe because everything that is said about him is bad. Like hes very cold and mean. He only tends to himself and that he doesn't-" _

"_Oh no. He isn't like that at all." Levy turns to her friend and stares at her like she has lost her mind. "He is very quiet thats true but I believe its because he doesn't know how to act around a lot of people. He is some what mean, he kept calling me shrimp, and making fun of me being short..." she smiles gently "But I think he was just teasing, just to get my reaction." _

"_Oh. so you," Lucy slides up against her, "Liiiiikkkeee him." She teases Levy._

"_Uh... What...And what about you and Natsu" Levy stutterers and smiles at Lucy._

"_What are you talking about? We were just having a conversation."_

"_Mhm. What about the whole stool incident?" Levy teased her friend._

"_He saved me from getting hit." Lucy blushed a deep crimson when she remembered opening her eyes seeing his naked chest. _

"_Mhm." Levy left it at that as the lights dimmed and a fog machine started up rolling fog over the stage. _

...

Now

? ﾟﾔﾺ

A few songs have gone by faster than anything as the girls and the fans around them sang along with them and cheered for them to continue. They played Snow Fairy, Sense of Wonder, The Rock City Boy, and they were finishing one of the newly released songs Boys be Ambitious (All of these are ending songs for the Fairy Tail Anime, BUT I'm pretty sure all of you already knew that. :) )

" I assume the city of tomorrow has bleached and changed this current boy's heart

Do you give up without a fight? Get rid of that lowly attitude!

Even if tomorrow is grief-filled, and you hate someone, if you forget that there is hope,

Step forward, jump over the boundaries of society, with a sense of strength to change tomorrow

Young man, paint a wonderful future."

Natsu was all over the stage, sometimes next to Loke as he played his part on the percussions, sometimes singing into the same microphone that Gajeel was singing into as he played out the beautiful notes on their guitars. But every so often Lucy realized he would glance down toward her and give her the biggest charming smile he could as he was singing then bounce away from where he was standing like he was a hyper dog wanting to go play. He even did a front flip off of the podium behind the band where he landed crouching in front of some girls on the right side of the stage. Lucy watched as the girls squealed and some even fainted. _Really he's got them eating out of his hand pretty much. Wow never thought it would be like this. _Levy notices her friends stony amazed face and chuckles. Bringing her friend back to the concert Levy doesn't realize that the crowd that was slightly roomy was now crowding around them to the point where Levy and Lucy became separated. Levy turned to tell Lucy that she was going to get a drink at the intermission but found an unfamiliar face and body getting closer and closer till she got brushed to the ground in front of the stage, leaving her recent spot vacant but then the swarm started and she almost became one with the ground until strong arms yanked her up and pressed her against a very taut and muscular torso. Yipping she pressed against the body without realising that there was thousands of eyes upon her.

Levy finally calmed down enough and opened her eyes to see a black covered chest inhaling and exhaling as the person the body belongs to keeps singing,

"Cause when she loves me I'm on top of the world

Cause when she loves me I can live forever

And she loves me I am untouchable"

Levy gasped realising that this was one of her favorite songs. She then looked up into the face that was holding her. It was chiseled like it was casted perfectly from iron, the maker making every detail, the jaw line tight, cheekbones ever so slightly defined, his nose was pointed with a slight upturn with three iron studs on each side, all of these detail were just perfect. The face that she was admiring looked down at her and smiled slightly. She blushed madly being caught up in admiring him. Levy tried pushing away from him but Gajeel's grip was strong wrapped around her back and his hand resting on her hip. He then proceeded to slide her to his side, like he was protecting her from harm, and held her tighter against him.

"She got whatever it is

It blows me away

She's everything I want to say to a woman

but couldn't find the words to say

She got whatever it is

I don't know what to do

Cause everytime I try and tell her how I feel

it comes out "I love you"

"i do"

You got whatever it is

Oh you got whatever it is"

Gajeel throughout the whole concert so far he could only keeps his eyes on his guitar and the bluenette who was singing and dancing in front of the stage next to her friend. He didn't understand why he couldn't get her out of his mind. _Seriously, I've met plenty of women and girls while doing this gig and all of them were always wary of me but only wanted me because of this so what is it with this girl. Why does she not fear me, the "Iron Dragon" as the media oh so wonderfully calls me, why does she not go after Loke the 'heart-throb'? The whole time we were talking not once did she shy away from me like she was scared. Maybe we might be able to become- _Before he could finish his thought he noticed that he could no longer see her. Stepping close to the edge of the stage he noticed she fell and the girls were about to trample her for the recent vacancy.

Yanking her up on stage he didn't miss one beat of the song, didn't lose his breath or stumble. He placed her close to his body as so to protect her from the crowd that was about to trample her just for that stupid spot. Gajeel kept singing and when the song was almost over he noticed Levy looking up at him, so not to frighten her he smiled gently down at her, but when she went to push away he himself became frightened that she would leave from his sight forever and become hurt in the crowd of fans. He tightened his hold unaware and pulled her towards his side. His only thought- _I don't want her to get hurt. _

Lucy looked around for Levy and was amazed to see her pressed against the one body she wouldn't admit to liking. As she smiled up at her friend she decided to go to the concession stage to grab something to drink. As she pushed her way through the crowd she tried not to get pushed back into the stage. _These girls are just going absolutely crazy for them. Especially Natsu and Loke. Oh my I can't believe these. I knew that they were amazing and I can't believe I was like this. But that was before..._Lucy smiled up at the band when she glanced back seeing that they were going into intermission. Once Lucy paid for her drinks she felt her mobile Lacrima vibrate against her leg and noted that Levy messaged her telling her she was backstage. So instead of going to the front of the stage she decided to go back stage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Then  
? ﾟﾔﾺ

Levy and Lucy were watching the band play their music. Levy and Lucy get separated by the oh so wonderful fans of Natsu and the band. Levy falls down to the ground when trying to get back to Lucy when she realized they became separated. Gajeel realized this... mostly because he was watching her the whole time. He yanked her up in the last moment and held her close.

"_But that was before..._Lucy smiled up at the band when she glanced back seeing that they were going into intermission. Once Lucy paid for her drinks she felt her mobile Lacrima vibrate against her leg and noted that Levy messaged her telling her she was backstage. So instead of going to the front of the stage she decided to go back stage."

Now

? ﾟﾔﾺ

Lucy reached the backstage door with only one of her drinks. The other one got splashed over her when she she was trying to maneuver through the throng of girls. There was a girl in a red dress that had the front veered down in a v-shape toward her belt with her red-orange hair (I see Flare's hair more in that color than the deep red that Fairy Tail Wiki says she has) tied in a braid that seem to keep pushing into Lucy every chance she got. The last time she "bumped" into Lucy she smashed right into the cup spilling the red soda all over her. Lucy heard her mumble a "oh did I do that?" and a laugh before the girl walked away for good. _Great Mavis, really Flare had to be here? _(I know they are friends now but you know how it is, we need some rivalry going on) Lucy tried to get as much of the soda off as she could but the stain set in fast so she had no choice but to 'work it'. After showing Caprio her pass, Lucy stepped through the door and looked around trying to see if Levy was anywhere close by so that maybe her friend could help her out. The only female that could be seen was this woman standing near a door labeled wardrobe, wearing a black dress with an apron hanging over her, the pockets full of thread, scissors, a mini sewing machine and a fabric ruler. As soon as she spotted Lucy, it was all over, she came rushing over and started measuring Lucy all over then dragged her into the room. Lucy didn't even have time to protest before she was being changed into some outfit that is lady was placing her in.

"Ah, wonderful, there you go, princess." The woman bowed to Lucy slightly before moving toward a mirror indicating Lucy to follow and see what she was put into. What stood in front of Lucy in the mirror seemed like someone else completely. The outfit didn't seem like it would look good on herself but as she twirled around she saw it fit her perfectly.

"Wow, this is beautiful, it's so... soo... amazing, thank you... Umm What is your name miss?" Lucy glanced over her shoulder and looked at the lady.

"Everyone calls me Vir, princess. Do you want to punish me now?" She got down on her knees in front of Lucy.

"Wait, WHAT?" Lucy whirled around facing Vir, "Why would I do that? I don't even know-What?!" Lucy was so shocked she couldn't keep her sentences straight. Before she could get her thoughts together she felt her mobile Lacrima vibrate and heard,

"Let's call out to each other and keep moving on

It's a road completely devoid of signs

But I have friends

Shining brighter than light" (We're The Stars by _Aimi Terakawa_.)

She picked it up and answered, "Oh hey Levy, yeah I'm back stage, yeah, I know, I'm in the wardrobe room... long story. Ok, bye."

She thanked Vir again before walking out the door. Levy appeared out of no where and gave her friend a tight hug.

"Oh Lu-chan, I have the most amazing story to tell you," Levy said as she broke the hug to look at Lucy, "oh my, but first... You NEED to tell me what happened to your clothes and wow, Lucy those are amazing."

Lucy laughed slightly and told Levy about how Flare kept bumping into her until she finally got one of the drinks to spill over her, and then about Vir. "I know aren't they just amazing? I would have never thought they would have something like this is wardrobe for a boy band. Now Levy, you need to tell me what happened between you and Gajeel." Lucy smiled as Levy told her story.

"He wouldn't let go of me, even after walking off stage especially after we walked off stage. As soon as I was able to push away from him for a minute I called you. The only reason why hes not here is because the boys were finally able to get him off." Levy blushed as she remembered how tight he held onto her, "Anyway lets go hang with Erza and Juvia, they should still be in the guys' dressing room." Lucy nodded and walked with her friend to the door.

When they opened the door there was an addition on how many were in there with the guys. A cute girl with pink hair and a white romper( its a halter top connected to shorts.) was standing next to Loke speaking adamantly with him. When he spoke to her though she would blush madly and act shy. The "gang" looked up when the girls walked through and were in awe at the outfit that Lucy was wearing. Erza was the first to recover and she smiled at Lucy, "Well that does suit you wonderfully, but what happened to your other clothes?"

"Uh... well just was clumsy was all i guess and spilt a drink on me." Lucy said as she became embarrassed with everyone looking at her. She looked at her reflection on more time and was still amazed at how amazing the outfit looked on her. She was wearing a crimson leotard type top with the straps resting off her shoulders, the front openly curved down the middle,that didn't stop till right under her navel, around her waist there was a light leather waist corset that had bright red ribbon on the siding. Her skirt was a simple flowing white maxi skirt, it fell softly right over her feet. "Vir rushed me into the wardrobe and put this on me I hope that that was okay? before I could protest she kinda just threw it on me."

Before anyone could answer the tall guy with the curly moustache came back and told them that the bad needed to get back in place. Jellal kissed Erza on the cheek, Loke hugged the pink haired girl, Gray waved at Juvia, Gajeel just looked at Levy before going up to her and pressing his forehead against hers. He whispered something to her but Lucy couldn't hear it but saw that Levy blushed and nodded her head, then he was out. Natsu was the only one left to leave but he seemed to be stuck in the spot he was standing at.

"Natsu, if don't go now there will be a riot out there now go!" Erza yelled at him, it did little to get him to move out of the room though.

He just walked closer to Lucy and smiled at her with his goofy smile, "You look wonderful Luce, you really do." He impulsively leaned forever like he was going to kiss her on the lips but averted his lips to her cheek. After the peck he rushed out before Erza could throw anything at him.

-Next to the stage-

The band just got finished talking about how they were working a new album and that the next song was from their newest album never heard before until now.

The stage went dark for a few minutes the crowd going wild, Lucy and the girls could see the boys putting something on over their faces, then they heard Gray start on his guitar, with Loke on the bongos, then everyone started playing, and Jellal busting out an awesome tune on the guitar. The suits that the guys placed over themselves started to glow very bright, they all wore half face skeleton masks, and ribcages, all different colors, Natsu started to sing with Gajeel

"I see them rise

From beneath the ground

Life was lost but now it's found

The ghosts want somethin'

To take their turn

To dance around the stone

Work the fingers to the bone

Hold on to nothin'

Day for the dead,

To dance among the living

Day for the dead

To dance among the living

We find forgiveness

For the wrong we've done

Watch the dyin' of the day

Another settin' sun

We find redemption

In the love we've won

Just a little company

Until our work is done

Day for the dead

To dance among the living

Day for the dead

To dance among the living"

Gajeel went off on a guitar solo. Natsu looked over at Lucy, in particular and smiled brightly at her while Gajeel walked to the front of the stage and into the V.i.P. section part of the stage

(Jellal:) "Who says you can't go back?

Who says you can't go back,

Back to where you started from? (Loke:) (are you ready?)

Who says you can't go back? (Loke): (are you ready?)

Who says you can't go back,

Back to where you started from? (Loke): (are you ready)

Who says you can't go back? (Loke): (are you ready?)

(Natus:) The bone falls on the river Styx

The man who makes you dead

Coins lay on his eyes

Just to pay your fare

Day for the dead

To dance among the living

Another instrumental break with everyone playing

Day for the dead

To dance among the living

Day for the dead

To dance among the living"

Everyone went crazy for the song and the girls on the side were ecstatic. The song was amazing. As the stage dimmed so the band could quickly run off stage so they can take off the outfits the crowd grew louder and louder. Natsu stopped by Lucy for a quick smile and then went back onto stage.


	5. Chapter 5:Final

Chapter 5

Then

? ﾟﾔﾺ

Lucy got a new outfit because of the drink spill on her previous outfit. Natsu is loving the outfit and then they went back onto stage. The band played a really awesome song and the crowd went crazy wanting more.

_Day for the dead_

_To dance among the living_

_Another instrumental break with everyone playing _

_Day for the dead_

_To dance among the living_

_Day for the dead_

_To dance among the living"_

_Everyone went crazy for the song and the girls on the side were ecstatic. The song was amazing. As the stage dimmed so the band could quickly run off stage so they can take off the outfits the crowd grew louder and louder. Natsu stopped by Lucy for a quick smile and then went back onto stage. _

Now

? ﾟﾔﾺ

Natsu smiled at the audience as they were going crazy wanting more. Looking over at his band mates he nodded and said 'one more for them' they all nodded and headed back to their "stations" to get ready for the next song. The curtain went back up from just recently being lowered.

Natsu walked up to the microphone and acapella'd the beginning with a single note being held as he started

(Natsu:) Had lips like candy

(All joined in:) Hair floated like water

Skin like velvet made

The whole damn world slow down

She was a preacher's daughter

Never did what daddy taught her

And the rebel in her soul

Brought her to me

The guitar started

(Natsu:)The river was cold

And the river was wide

She flowed from the mountain

Straight across the great divide

And her heart ran cold

But her love runs deep

She's fire on the mountain

Wrecking everyone she meets

She's like rain when she rolls in

But that sunshine in her thunder

Makes the loneliest heart wonder

If the ride is worth the pain

Might not be storm clouds in sight

Oh but don't you worry friend

She's coming around the bend

She's holding lightning in both hands

The guitar starts to strum more notes

(Natsu:) Lord please know

It's not time for me to go

The river has my heart

She's the keeper of my soul

On one side of the water

Sweet everlasting grace

The other side could end your life

Or steal your breath away

She's like rain when she rolls in

But that sunshine in her thunder

Makes the loneliest heart wonder

If the ride is worth the pain

Might not be storm clouds in sight

Oh but don't you worry friend

She's coming around the bend

She's holding lightning in both hands

As the instruments come back to do their "solo" Natsu has a sudden urge and runs off stage. He reaches the side stage where the girls are at and grabs Lucy's hand and pulls her onto stage with him. He then holds onto her tight and starts to move with the beat making her sway with him. He then picks up the microphone and starts to sing the last part.

She's a natural disaster

She'll tear the land in two

She's running to be running

Cause it's all she knows to do

She's a tumbleweed rolling

A river running wild

A hurricane blowing

She's the calm after the storm

Under an Appalachian sunset sky

All the instruments stop

(Natsu)She's like rain when she rolls in

(All join in)But that sunshine in her thunder

Makes the loneliest heart wonder

(Instruments startup) If the ride is worth the pain

Might not be storm clouds in sight

Oh but don't you worry friend

She's coming around the bend

She's holding lightning in both hands

She's like rain

She rolls in

But there's sunshine in her thunder

She's coming around the bend

She's holding lightning in both hands

~on the side stage~

"oh they are so amazing." Lucy smiles greatly as she sways back and forth to the song.

Levy smiles and nods as Erza and Juvia smile and sing with the boys.

There was people running everywhere getting ready to lower the curtains and to grab the instruments so that they can be packed up. The band was almost done with the song when Natsu showed up and pulled Lucy with him. She yelped and then stood rigidly next to him as he starts to finish the last few verse. After a few seconds of unconsciously swaying with Natsu she smiles and starts to enjoy being next to him feeling his warmth as it radiates off of him and wraps around her. She then starts singing along next to him as he finishes the last verse.

The crowd went wild and the curtain lowered for the last time. Natsu smiled brightly at Lucy and turned around to his band mates. "That was awesome guys. Yeah!" He high fived everyone and they all started off the stage. Erza and Juvia were already waiting for Gray and Jellal, so when they reached close to the side stage they rushed to them and hugged them tightly talking about how wonderful they were and that they were just so on beat with everyone else this concert. Loke walked behind the stage to look for Aries but Lucy could barely make out what was being said and going on as she kept finding her mind veering off to the certain singer that was still clinging to her side. She didn't even notice when Gajeel walked past her and lifted her best friend up and kissed her right on the mouth. She only focused when she heard her friend squeal in delight and hold him tightly. Smiling gently at her friend she thought, 'Oh that is way too cute. Go Levy!' She silently cheered.

Natsu smiled down at Lucy and tried to get her attention, when gently calling out her name didn't work he didn't think but instantly pulled her to his chest and gently tilted her head up to look at him. "Hey, Luce wanna go somewhere after all this stage stuff is done?" Luc nodded her head and blushed as she smiled up at him. "Good." Natsu then leaned down and kissed her gently at first but as she responded he deepened the kiss.

~After about 3 weeks~

All Lucy and Levy thought was 'This is gotta be a dream' as they walked around with their new boyfriends. They were both ecstatic and every day go to bed wishing that this dream would never end. And for them it didn't it just got better.

-FIN-


End file.
